Ben Urich's Apartment
'''Ben Urich's Apartment' is the apartment where Ben Urich lived with his wife Doris. History Sources and Corroboration Karen Page waited hidden until Ben Urich returned to his apartment, frightening him when the floor creaked behind him. Urich asked if everyone had to be sneaking around that night, given he was also frightened by the man in the mask when he appeared out of nowhere. Page then asked Urich why he had not published the story about Wilson Fisk killing his father, but Urich repeated what he had told her before, that he would think about it. Page prompted him to publish it, but when Urich asked to talk about it the following day, she told him very frightened that she believed that Fisk knew they had found his mother. Once inside the apartment, Urich offered Page a glass of scotch, and explained he had contacted a second source, Silvio, a man who knew Don Rigoletto and that had moved to Florida. Urich explained that if Silvio remembered anything about Fisk's father's debts to Rigoletto, they could establish a connection and prove a part of the story. Page told Urich that they needed to do something right quickly, but Urich explained he worked for a newspaper, not an Internet blog, and he needed facts and sources. Urich then asked how did she knew that Fisk knew they went to the Saint Bénézet Retirement Care, and she lied telling him it was just a feeling. Urich reminded that he had plenty of feelings over the years, and feelings were sometimes right and sometimes wrong. Page asked Urich to trust her, as they needed to publish the story before it was too late. Urich prompted to publish it herself on Internet, but she was afraid that nobody would believe her as soon as they found the events from her past that Urich quickly found when he briefly investigated her. Urich promised to check all his other sources, to write up the story and give it to his editor the following day and see what happened. Page thanked him for the effort, embracing him.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Assassination of Ben Urich Ben Urich returned to his apartment with the intention of writing a blog and telling the truth about what was happening in New York City, having been fired from the New York Bulletin for trying to do it. He checked one of his major accomplishments at the Bulletin, a framed front page of his article about the Battle of New York, and went to his office to start his blog. As soon as Urich started typing, Wilson Fisk, who was sitting in the shadows of Urich's office, began to speak, saying he had mistakes and tried to learn from them, but it seemed that it was not enough. Urich was startled to see Fisk there, and told him to leave his house. Fisk wanted to have a conversation with Urich before leaving, but Urich told him he would not believe anything he had to say. Fisk promised to be honest, but whether he chose to believe him, that was up to Urich, and Urich agreed to listen to him. Fisk then apologized for thinking that Urich's days of being relevant were past, an apology he accepted right before telling Fisk once again to leave. Fisk was also aware that Urich had lost his position at the New York Bulletin, as he took precautions following Urich's article about Union Allied Construction to not be surprised by more exposés. This confirmed Urich's suspicions that somebody working at the paper was also working for Fisk, something that Fisk claimed to be a product of learning from his own mistakes. Urich acknowledged he was not the only one to do that, but Fisk, knowing his intention of publishing the story on the Internet, asked if that would change anything. Urich was sure that people would seek the truth, but Fisk said that the world had changed since their youth, and now it was preoccupied with banalities while the issues that mattered took too much time. Urich said that he had more faith in humanity, making Fisk point that also had it. Fisk asked Urich one more thing, if he was alone when he spoke to Fisk's mother. Urich realized that Fisk's contact at the Bulletin had informed him about it, and lied saying that he was alone. Fisk then asked about James Wesley, but Urich did not understand the question. Fisk already believe that Urich was not behind Wesley's death, as he knew that Urich was a man of principle and conviction, something that Fisk even admired. However, Fisk could not forgive Urich for going after his after. Urich asked Fisk how many times did he believe he had been threatened in all his years writing stories, but Fisk clarified that, for having brought his mother into that, he was not there to threaten Urich, he was there to kill him. Before Urich could react, Fisk leapt on him and grabbed him by the neck and furiously strangled him. Urich tried to resist, but he could not match Fisk's brute strength, and Urich soon died. Fisk smiled and left the apartment, leaving Urich's corpse behind and stepping on a photograph where Urich appeared smiling with his wife, Doris. Hijacked Investigation In order to avoid being caught, Wilson Fisk ordered to clean the apartment and remove any evidence. Fisk's men took all of Ben Urich's files and notebooks from the apartment and deleted all content from the hard drives in the computers. Once the New York City Police Department tried to investigate the murder, forensics could not pull a single fingerprint from the scene, not even Urich's.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations